What is with Natsu? (Lemon)
by lucyxnatsulove
Summary: Alright so Natsu can get a little frisky... but what if it isnt Natsu? Well no what if its him he just doesn't know what he's doing? What if Natsu gets to... well rough, and almost kills Lucy? Might turn into a problem? Read and see There will be a lemon in later chapters. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there peeps this is my first lemon just to let you know nothing happens as soon as a lot of the others do (as in lemon) so don't get to excited (Lucy does do something in chapter 3) just remember this is my first lemon so please be nice :P **

**:( I do not own fairy tail **

**Please comment and I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**

**so lets get started shall we**

Lemon

Chapter 1

Dangit Natsu

It had happened the day when I followed Natsu to his home to find where he lived. After I had cleaned his house up and he didn't show up I went back home and found him laying next to my bed, and I about punched him. I had been waiting for him that whole day at his house while he'd been at my house the whole time! I was pretty pissed, but I didn't want to wake him up he was just too cute. I looked at his lips and wondered what it would feel like to kiss the soft lips of the warm bodied dragon slayer. What the hell am I thinking I must be going insane or something he's just a friend! The little devil voice in the back of my head had to pop up in that moment and say "ya, but u know you want more of him and when I say more I mean a lot more." "hmmm u have a point... Wait no stop that get out of my head!" I scream at it (in my head) "alright, alright I'm out." it says in response with a giggle of delight probably planning it's next attempt to annoy me or to get my hormones started up. I looked down at the sleeping fire dragon slayer still wondering what a kiss from him would feel like. I'm sure it would feel hot I mean considering the fact he was a FIRE dragon slayer so of course it would be hot. That night I crashed on my bed not expecting what was coming the next day, and I sure as hell didn't think Natsu would do it.

Chapter 2

Quick day

I woke up the next morning and found that Natsu had left. Some part of me was overjoyed but another part was a little disappointed he had left. Oh well. I got up and got dressed in a pair of silk lace panties included with a thong, I got on a pair of black booty shorts with hot pink fishnet tights with a pair of black converse that went up to the top if my knee. I put on a black tank top with hot pink lettering that consisted of the word love in a really pretty cursive that also showed only "a little" cleavage. I decided that I would also put on my new black leather jacket that was only 1 size too small and went right above my belly button and only zipped halfway up, the jacket also made it so my boobs looked bigger but I probably didn't have to worry about that. I looked in the mirror and put my hair up into a quick messy bun. I took one final look in the mirror grabbed my celestial keys and headed on my way to the guild.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Hey Mira do u know where Natsu is I haven't seen him all day?" she looks at me with her big smile and says "nope haven't seen him since last night." "ok thank Mira I guess I'll go check my house and see if he's there. See you later." "see you later Lucy." I wave good bye and head on my way home. Well I hope Natsu's ok I haven't seen him all day. Well he'll probably be at my house asleep. I stop and look at my window before going in. "It's wide open" I think "he's definitely here." I go up my stairs into my bedroom and notice that no one is there "what the hell" I say "so he was here but he had to leave the window open just perfect.

**Alright so I know that I added 2 chapters and that might be a little unusual but I did that because the first chapter was a little too short so sorry about that :)**

**chapter 3 will be here soon so please comment and follow also if there is any suggestions please leave them. **

**Thank You lots. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own fairy tail:(**

**Shall we get started?**

**Chapter 3 (same night)**

**Weird things happen**

**I go into the bathroom, turn on the water, and get undressed. I hop into the warm water with a relieving sigh. Tonight I was going to do it again I hadn't done it often, the main reason was because it hadn't felt as good as a lot of the other girls described it to feel, but it still felt good in a different way that I couldn't explain. But tonight I would use the new toy I had gotten at least a week ago. It insured pleasure like the real thing but since I didn't know what the real thing felt like I thought I would give it a try. I get out of the warm tub and grab the vibrator from a secret drawer in the wall. I sit back in the tub and take the new toy and turn it on to low vibrate. I stick the toy near my opening but don't put it in, I rub my clit with the buzzing toy, and I moan at the sensation it was giving me. I took it a step further and shoved it into my core. It felt so good, it was the first time I had felt this good in a long time. I kept pulling out then pushing in I would move it in circles like a massage, I started to move faster going in and out and in a few minutes I was nearing my point. After a few try's of trying for it to spill, I gave up thinking that I had to have someone else do it to me instead. I push it to the back of my mind and get out if the tub to dry off. I slip my black silk lace panties (including the thong) back on and go into my room to grab my white satin lingerie that I might mention is see through.**

**Chapter 4 (still same night)**

**NATSU? OR RAPIST**

**I go into the bathroom and change into the satin lingerie, I hear the squeak of the bathroom door. I'm about to turn around to see what it was but at that moment I'm being hauled back into my bedroom by very strong arms, the arms let go but then with inhuman speed I'm tied to my bed's post. I look around the room to find the culprit of this nonsense, but see nothing but darkness and shadows. Then the person I never thought would do this to me walks out of the shadows almost as though he was one himself, and if I hadn't been tied to my bedpost I would have thought he looked pretty hot. With that super speed of his he was right there next to me smiling, leaning in closer. I couldn't believe this was him, tears start to spill down my face as he sends a trail of kisses down my neck, to my shoulder..."p-please stop," I cry with a short hiccup "Na-natsu," *hiccup* "p-please s-stop, I-I don't want t-this." I can feel his tongue trail back up my neck ending behind my ear. I thought for a few seconds, then kicked him right square in the balls. He yelled in pain and held his groin in protection from the kick that had already come. I look down at my binds to find a way out of them, but too soon he has recovered and I can tell that I'm screwed to hell.**

**Place in-between chapter 4 and chapter 5**

**(chapter 4 1/2) Natsu**

**Confusion**

**My mind was jumbled I couldn't see anything clearly, every time I would focus I would see Lucy tied to her bed. I would try to call to her to help her but nothing came out of my mouth, the only thing that did come out was a growl, which made no sense. She looked petrified, scared out of her mind, tears were leaking down her face. I didn't understand why, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I was her best friend, her partner! I wouldn't hurt her, I wouldn't be able to. So why did she look so scared of me? I was telling my body to stop moving forward, but it disobeyed my order, I felt angry, and for reasons I did not understand. I felt my body about to pounce, then my sight focused again, I saw Lucy again, and I could see that she knew I was about to pounce also. I told my body to stop, this isn't me, but it had other plans. The last thing that I heard was Lucy's scream for help.**

**sorry if theres any confusion it does get good soon and I don't mean a lemon but it still gets good. it gets a little scary, Natsu gets worse than where's he's at already. that's all I'm going to say. Well thanks for reading this please leave comments rude ones also if that's what you want to do and if you don't think its good.**


End file.
